


The Wall and the Flower

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Bugborg - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Short Nebula/Mantis fics





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these back in February for bugborg week and never published them, so I’m doing it now

Mantis sat at the stern of the ship, her feet dangling over the edge. Rocket had showed her how to turn one whole side of the ship transparent so she could look out over the skies. She absolutely loved it. The vast, endless, beautiful stars and planets spread throughout the galaxy. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Mantis swung her feet back and forth as she stared, open-mouthed at the sky.

"What are you doing?"

The Empath turns her head to find Nebula standing above her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Just looking," Mantis smiles up at her.

"Why?"

"Do you not see it?" Mantis gestures out to the purple and red swirls of the galaxy, mixed with millions of shining stars.

"See what?"

Mantis extends her hand towards Nebula.

"Come. See."

Nebula eyes the extended hand, ignores it, but sits beside Mantis anyways.

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing?" Nebula asks, setting her hands in her lap.

"It's beautiful." Mantis's voice was so calm that Nebula almost agreed with her.

"It's really not."

Mantis tilted her head, eyes going wider than usual.

"Can't you see?"

"I can see. I've seen it all before; it's not that amazing after awhile."

"I think it is."

Nebula studies her face for a moment before turning away.

"It wasn't so beautiful when I had to go with Thanos as he traveled the universe, murdering planet after planet. Everything just started to become...gray and lifeless."

Mantis looks up, her mouth opening slightly, eyes wide and searching.

"You're pain is great. May I?" Mantis reaches for Nebulas hand and Nebula tears it away.

"You're not touching me."

Mantis turns back to look out the ship, eyes wandering over the colorful plane before them, seemingly unfazed by Nebula's coldness.

"I only ever knew Ego's planet. It was beautiful, but nothing like what I've seen out here."

Nebula turned her head, the movement almost mechanical. She hadn't spent a lot of time around Mantis, but being beside her now, she noticed a strange calmness settle over her. The Empath just sat there, hands in her lap as she stared out the ship in content. It didn't look like she was doing anything, maybe it was just the feeling radiating off of her and affecting Nebula. Almost instinctively and uncontrollably, the Cyborg reaches over, covering Mantis's hand with her own. Mantis lifts her head in surprise and Nebula stares out the ship, refusing to make eye contact. Warmth spreads up Nebula's arm to her chest and through her entire body. She gasped, finally letting herself breath;letting herself relax.

"How did you do that?"

"I felt your pain. It was...heartbreaking. I simply eased it for a minute."

Nebula swallowed, her fingers tightening around Mantis's.

"Thank you."

"I am happy to do it."

Nebula sighs and turns back to the window, hand still clutching to Mantis's.

"Maybe it is kind of beautiful," she finally admits. Mantis looks up, her mouth curling into a wide grin. Another surge of warmth hits Nebula like a train, nearly knocking her over. She places her free hand over her chest, letting the warmth spread to her fingertips.

"This feeling...it's so foreign," she breathes out, her head swarming with the warmth.

"You don't like it?" Mantis asks, already withdrawing her hand.

"No, I do," Nebula quickly assures her, securing her fingers around Mantis's. The Empath smiles and moves closer to Nebula, their legs brushing against each other.

"Look over there." Mantis points to a bright blue planet a few miles away. It glowed brighter than all the other planets around it.

"Peter told me it's called Nadria."

"It's beautiful," Nebula whispers.

"Yes. It's my favorite. I've never been, but I would like to someday," Mantis smiles, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I'll take you," Nebula says without even thinking.

"Really?" Mantis asks, looking up excitedly.

"Yes. Someday."

"Thank you. I would love that," Mantis smoothes her thumb over Nebulas hand, smiling up at her blue companion. Nebula exhales deeply. The warmth had subsided, but she still felt at peace. She glanced over at Mantis who was just smiling, staring up at the stars.


	2. Glow

Nebula woke up to a bright white light in her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness in the otherwise dark room. As her eyes fully adjusted, she realized the light was from Mantis's antennas. It was a bright white glow, flickering in the dark.

"What the hell?" she mutters. Mantis stirs in her sleep, a small smile on her lips.

"Mantis?" Nebula whispers, shaking her girlfriend lightly. Mantis just hums in her sleep. "Babe, wake up," Nebula shakes her a little harder and Mantis's eyes shoot open.

"What? What is it?" Mantis asks, rubbing at her eyes.

"Your antennas, they're glowing. Is something the matter with them?" Nebula asks. Mantis looks up, finally noticing the light.

"Oh, no. Nothing's the matter," she laughs.

"Then what is it?"

"I was dreaming," Mantis replies simply.

"A good dream?"

Mantis nods her head.

"Yes. Very good."

Nebula reaches down, interlocking their fingers.

"Tell me."

"About my dream?"

Nebula nods and Mantis looks down, a hot blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"I was dreaming about you...about us."

A smile almost makes its way to Nebula's face.

"Really?"

Mantis looks up, her eyes warm and vulnerable.

"Yes. I know it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid," Nebula interjects. "Tell me about it." She wraps her arms around Mantis, pulling her closer. Mantis giggles and lets herself be pulled against Nebula's chest.

"I dreamt of us in the future."

"What did you see?" Nebula asks, her voice gravely as usual, but strangely soft.

"We were fighting a space beast together. No Thanos or Black order, just us protecting the galaxy." Mantis reaches up to cradle Nebula's face in her hand. "And you were so happy."

Nebula closes her eyes, letting the warmth from Mantis's hand spread through her body.

"I am happy," she whispers. Mantis smiles and strokes her thumb across Nebula's cheek.

"Are you? Happy, I mean." Nebula opens her eyes and Mantis's features soften.

"My antennas glow like this when I am very happy."

Nebula relaxes, letting her stiff shoulders slump a little.

"Good," she smiles and turns her head to kiss Mantis's hand.

"You make me happy," Mantis smiles up at her, inky eyes growing warm and impossibly softer.

Nebula stops for a minute, her breath halting as Mantis runs a thumb across her skin.

"And you make me happier than I thought possible," Nebula whispers and Mantis smiles.

"I never knew love like this before I met you." Nebula closes her eyes as she presses a kiss to her girlfriends forehead.

"I only knew pain and anger and loss." Nebula's hand goes up to rake through Mantis's silky hair. "But with you...I can feel so much at once that it scares me more than when I couldn't feel these things."

Mantis tilts her head.

"Why does that scare you?"

Nebula shrugs.

"Because I was never allowed to feel this way. It's so foreign."

"But good?"

Nebula smiles softly and nods her head.

"Yes."

"I'm glad I can make you feel this way," Mantis says in a hushed tone. Nebulas eyes flutter shut and she leans into her girlfriends touch.

"I love you," Mantis whispers into the dark. Nebula doesn't respond for awhile and Mantis waits patiently. She knew it was hard for Nebula to express how she was feeling sometimes, but Mantis could sense she felt the same way.

"I love you, too," Nebula finally replies, burying her face in the crook of Mantis's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. Mantis giggles and curls into Nebula, wrapping their legs together under the blanket. Nebula pulls away only to kiss Mantis on the lips.

"Goodnight," she whispers into the kiss. Mantis sighs in content, her body going pliant as she drifted to sleep. Her antennas glowed the entire night while Nebula held her close.


	3. First

Nebula doesn't really remember how it happened. Doesn't remember who made the first nervous move and who reciprocated that move, just as nervously. She does remember how it felt, though. Like she was being painlessly torn open and examined with such care and diligence. The only thing she could do was sit there and let it happen. 

 

It happened one night, after Nebula had presumed everyone else had gone to bed. Some nights she liked to sit in the ship alone and watch as the stars floated by.

Well, everyone wasn't asleep, and she was startled when Mantis appeared in front of her.

She jumped and nearly drew her knifes on the poor girl.

"What are you doing here?" Nebula hisses.

"Sometimes I come here to watch the stars. It helps me sleep," Mantis explains. Nebula sighs and nods towards the seat next to her. Mantis takes the offer, plopping down beside her.

They stare up at the sky wordless for several minutes before Nebula even dares to glance over at her companion. Mantis was staring up at the stars, eyes wider than usual, and a bright smile on her lips. Her arm was lazily slung on the armrest, and Nebula sets her arm beside Mantis's, making sure their skin doesn't touch.

Minutes went by, maybe hours, and they just sat there silently. As more time passed, their arms naturally gravitated towards each other, until their hands were intertwined. Mantis looked up to make sure it was ok, but Nebula just stared ahead.

"Nebula?"

"Yes?" Nebula meant to sound uninterested, but her voice came out quiet and nervous. Mantis just gave a slight squeeze to Nebulas hand, sending a jolt of warmth straight to Nebulas heart. She inhaled deeply, wanting to keep the feeling inside her for as long as possible. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt this peaceful. Despite every one of her instincts telling her to run, don't get attached, she stayed, holding Mantis's hand, letting the Empaths calmness flow through her.

And when she finally dared to look over again, Mantis was asleep, her antennas glowing brightly. Nebula smiled and leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to wake Mantis, so she ended up falling asleep right next to her, their hands still locked together.

 

They didn't talk about that night, but every once in a while they would share knowing glances and secret smiles. None of the other Guardians seemed to notice;it was their little secret. And Nebula liked it that way. No need to let them know she was capable of feeling.

 

A few weeks went by, and they accidentally met a few more times in the night. They would just sit and stare at the stars, holding hands, not saying a word. The way Nebula saw it, the unspoken arrangement was mutually beneficial. Being touched by Mantis lifted some of the pain she carried around daily, and she knew Mantis was touch starved. The Guardians didn't let her touch them in fear of their fragile feelings being exposed, so Mantis lived a lonely life aboard the ship. But these nights she got to hold Nebulas hand lifted some of that loneliness.

The more time they spent together though, the more infatuated Nebula became. She was afraid one of these times Mantis would be able to sense how she felt. Nevertheless, she kept going back. In fact, she went every night, in hopes Mantis would show up. She did most nights, and when she didn't, Nebula would stay there anyways and watch the stars, simply because they reminded her of Mantis.

 

One night, though, Nebula showed up later than usual and Mantis was already there, waiting.

"I didn't know if you were coming," Mantis smiles up at her. Nebula stands a few feet away, shuffling awkwardly.

"I wasn't going to."

Mantis tilts her head. "Why not?"

Nebula exhales deeply and folds her arms over her chest in an attempt to look tough.

"I don't know. I just feel...strange whenever I'm with you."

"Strange?"

Nebula sighs and finally takes a seat beside Mantis.

"I've never-" she clears her throat and starts over. "I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you."

Mantis just stares at her, and Nebula supposes she should elaborate.

"I think..." Nebula shakes her head. She didn't do feelings, but the truth was that Mantis made her feel.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," Nebula manages to get the whole sentence out this time. Mantis smiles brightly at her.

"I like you, too."

And she looked so innocent and naive, Nebula almost didn't want to ruin this new friendship that was already so fragile.

"No..." Nebula sucks in a deep breath. "I really like you."

Mantis's features soften and she reaches for Nebulas hand.

"I know. I could feel it."

"How long?" Nebula asks, refusing to make eye contact.

"It was gradual. The way you so easily let me touch you. The way you stiffened when I would rub my thumb across your hand. It radiated off of you, impossible to ignore."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nebula finally looks up.

"I knew you were afraid. I didn't want to scare you off," Mantis smiles sweetly. 

"You could never scare me off," Nebula says, slowly bringing their joined hands up. She presses a light kiss to Mantis's hand, her breath  shallow and unsure. She glanced up to see Mantis gazing at her with admiration in those big eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry-" she began to apologize before Mantis cut her off.

"Never apologize for the way you feel."

An appreciative smile graces Nebulas lips.

"Do you...feel the same?"

It was a stupid question, really. After all, who could love her like that?

As if Mantis could feel Nebulas doubt, she leaned over the armrest and kissed Nebulas cheek. A feeling of reassurance came over Nebula and she turned her head, pressing a proper kiss to Mantis's lips. She could feel Mantis smile into the kiss, and that only made her smile too.

When they parted, Nebulas hands were on either side of Mantis's face, fingers grazing silky hair.

"Of course I feel the same," Mantis whispers.

And as much as Nebula liked to pretend she didn't have a heart, she was very aware that it was now beating rapidly in her chest.

"How could you-"

"Do not pretend you don't deserve to be loved," Mantis says, voice dripping like honey. She reaches up and places her hands over Nebulas on her face. Nebula closes her eyes, instinctively gravitating towards Mantis.

"You're amazing," Nebula breathes out. And Mantis leans in for another kiss, this one more light and interrupted by Mantis's giggles and Nebulas chuckles of amusement.

They stayed like that the entire night. Laughing, kissing, touching. Just being.


	4. Nature

The Guardians stepped off the ship and onto the planet Rividia, Nebula drawing her knifes as she glances around suspiciously. The planet was covered in plant life;beautiful and colorful flora sprouted from the ground and trees.

"Remember, we're here to propose a truce to the Queen Lucia, no messing around and fucking this up," Gamora shoots a glare to Rocket and Quill, who just ignore her.

"Peter, Drax, and I will go to the palace, feel free to go to the market and get supplies."

Nebula sheaths her knifes, scowling at her sister.

"You think Quill is better at negotiating than me?"

Gamora sighs and turns to Nebula.

"Peter is an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"but you're far too intimidating for this mission. We need to be careful and calculating and respectful."

Nebula narrows her eyes 

"Fine," she grumbles.

"Just stay close to the ship and don't cause any trouble."

"I'm not a child, sister," Nebula hisses.

"I know," Gamora rolls her eyes. "We'll be back as soon as possible." She turns to Rocket. "You're in charge."

"Of course I'm stuck on babysitting duty," Rocket mumbles as he cleans that stupidly big gun he loved so much. Gamora exhales deeply.

"Just-don't kill each other, ok?"

Rocket just waves her off and continues cleaning his gun.

 

After Gamora, Peter, and Drax leave, Nebula sits against the side of the ship, sharpening her knifes. Rocket was sitting on the ramp as he finished polishing his gun. A light breeze made the leaves around ruffle a little. As Nebula inhaled she noticed a sweet, sugary smell in the hair. She lifted her head to see Mantis a few yards away, sweeping her hands through the trees and plants. The longer Nebula watched, it seemed as if the plants were following Mantis's movements. Without thinking, Nebula stood up, sheathed her knifes, and began walking towards Mantis. She heard Rocket yelling after her, but she ignored him.

When she was about five feet from Mantis, Mantis turned around and smiled sweetly at her.

"How are you doing that?" Nebula asks.

"Doing what?" Mantis asks, her big eyes growing wider with wonder.

"The plants, you're manipulating them. How?"

"Oh!" Mantis laughs and reaches up for a strange pink fruit. "I don't know, they just...obey me." She offers the fruit to Nebula who narrows her eyes.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Crikara;native only to Rividia. It's very sweet, try it," Mantis places the fruit in Nebulas hand and smiles. Nebula brings the Crikara up to her mouth and takes a small bite, eyeing Mantis suspiciously the whole time. The honey-sweet fruit slid down her throat, and for a second Nebula almost lost her cool composure.

"That's um-that's good," she nods her head, wiping at the corner of her mouth where a drop of Crikara juice was dripping down her chin. Mantis reaches up for another one but doesn't eat it, instead she simply plays with it in her hands as she speaks.

"Crikara also has healing components, but can be deadly if it's not ripe."

Nebula narrows her eyes. "Are you saying I could've died from eating that?"

"Oh, no," Mantis shakes her head and turns, running her hands through tall blue plants. "It was ripe, don't worry."

Nebula eyes the Crikara before taking another bite.

"How do you know so much about these things?"

Mantis picks a violet colored flower and brings it up to her nose, inhaling its scent.

"I learned much while on Ego's planet, but most of my knowledge comes from the plants themselves." Mantis begins walking and Nebula walks beside her. Suddenly she was intrigued by this strange creature. She wanted to know more.

"Do they...do they tell you?" Nebula cringed at the question, but she was genuinely curious.

"I can just...feel them. Kind of like I do with people, but not as complex," Mantis answers as she bends down and picks another flower, this one a bright orange.

"You are...very strange," Nebula tells her with a half smile. Mantis looks up at her with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Thank you!" She beams. Nebula chuckles quietly and walks ahead to pick a flower. The one she chose was pastel pink with streaks of a darker pink. She stands up and turns to Mantis.

"Do you like this one?" she asks. Mantis nods and gently takes the flower from Nebulas hand, suddenly intrigued.

"It's beautiful."

"Here..." Nebula takes the flower from Mantis's hand and tucks it behind her ear. Her fingers linger in Mantis's hair for a few seconds too long before she withdraws them. Mantis giggles and reaches up to touch the flower.

"Thank you, I love it," she smiles brightly and Nebula turns away to hide her own smile.

They continue walking side by side silently, Mantis occasionally stopping to pick flowers or bring dead ones back to life. Nebula watched with wonder as Mantis cared for the plants with such care and gentleness. She'd never met anyone like Mantis before. Someone who was caring and sensitive. Someone whose laugh could bring the dead to life and whose sorrow could be felt by everyone around her. Nebula wanted to kick herself for being so enamored.

When Mantis turned to look at her, Nebula nearly let herself smile.

"I have something for you," Mantis says, stepping closer to Nebula. The cyborg tilts her head and narrows her eyes. "What is it?"

Mantis turns her hand over, revealing the purple flower she'd picked earlier. Nebulas first instinct was to reject it, but she found herself reaching out to take it anyways.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she carefully puts the flower in her pocket. She looks up at Mantis who was practically glowing in the orange sunlight. The flower behind her ear had drooped a little and Nebula reached up to fix it. She withdrew her hand quickly and cleared her throat.

"Sorry,” she apologizes on instinct.

"For what?" Mantis tilts her head in genuine confusion. Nebula had done nothing wrong, why was she apologizing?

"I-I don't know," Nebula admits. She tries to laugh, but it comes out forced and stiff.

"I think people misjudge you. You are very kind," Mantis says while playing with the flowers in her hand. Nebula scoffs at that.

"Apparently you don't know me too well."

"I would like to," Mantis tells her unabashedly.

"Trust me, you don't."

Mantis stretches one hand out toward her companion. "May I?"

Nebula eyes her hand for a second before placing her own in it. Mantis closes her eyes and Nebula waits for a reaction; waits for her to pull away and run as far away as possible. But she doesn't. She just stands there, her expression changing every few seconds as she feels Nebulas emotions.

When she opens her eyes she doesn't let go of Nebulas hand.

"You are comfortable. Something you haven't been in a very long time," Mantis says in the calmest voice Nebula had ever heard.

"What else did you feel?" Nebula swallows.

"I felt pain...so much pain. And rejection...hate, resentment. But also relief. Relief you have your sister back and that your father is dead."

Nebula exhales and nods slowly.

"Anything else?" She urges.

"Fondness. Great admiration. Maybe...love?"

"Love?" Nebula laughs. "I wouldn't go that far."

Mantis pulls back, confused, and Nebula reaches for her, already missing the contact.

"You're the only person on that ship that I can tolerate all the time," Nebula admits. Mantis visibly relaxes, her smile returning. Nebula reaches up, pushing Mantis's hair behind her ear. Her hand stays in Mantis's hair, letting the silky strands filter through her fingers. She doesn't know what to say next, so she leans down so her lips brush against Mantis's.

"Is this alright?" she whispers and Mantis nods vigorously.

"Yes."

Nebula breathes a sigh of relief before firmly pressing her lips to Mantis's. Mantis makes a soft squeak sound and Nebula can't help but smile into the kiss. Her hand goes around to cradle the back of Mantis's neck and pull her closer. Mantis circles her arms around Nebulas waist, leaning into the other women.

When they finally break apart, Mantis looks up expectantly and Nebula just closes her eyes and leans her forehead against Mantis's. The contact sends warmth coursing through Nebulas body and she finds herself leaning into it.

"I hope I didn't cross a line." Nebulas voice was thick and raspy. Mantis shakes her head slightly and reaches down to interlock their hands.

"No, I liked it very much."

Nebula lets herself breathe.

"Me, too."

 

 

When they get back to the ship, Peter, Gamora, and Drax are back, each giving them an odd look. But nobody says anything. Not about the flower in Mantis's hair, or the blush on her cheeks, or the redness of both their lips. And definitely not about the flower peaking out of Nebulas pocket.


	5. Protect

There was a lot of things the Guardians did that irked Nebula. Whether it was Quill leaving his dirty socks in the oddest places, or the constant beeping of Groots video games. But the thing that bothered her the most was when they made fun of Mantis. She knew they were just having fun, and Mantis really didn't mind, but it just rubbed her the wrong way. So when Quill made a crack about Mantis's low intellect (which Nebula knew wasn't true), Nebula lost it. She stuck a dagger into the console in front of her and stood up.

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out of your mouth!" she rages. Everyone falls silent and Nebula zeros in on Quill. She takes the knife from the console and holds it to his neck.

"Nebula!" Gamora yells.

"You are a puny human...it would be so easy to-"

"You are not killing anybody!" Gamora was loosing her patience. Nebula narrows her eyes and withdraws her knife.

"Watch your tongue, human," she snarls before storming out.

 

She ends up in their storage room, tossing her knife into the wall. A light knock at the door makes her look up. Mantis stood in the doorway with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Nebula sighs as she twists her knife in her hands.

"It's alright," Mantis assures her with a gentle tone. She steps inside the room and takes a seat next to Nebula against the wall.

"I wish they knew you like I do," Nebula says as she takes Mantis's hand in hers. "Obviously not in all the ways I do...."

Mantis giggles and leans into Nebulas shoulder.

"He meant no harm."

"I know," Nebula sighs. "I just get so angry when they demean you."

"They're my friends. They don't mean it maliciously," Mantis says as she rubs her thumb over Nebulas hand.

"You're the smartest, kindest person I know," Nebula tells her. Mantis blushes and turns her face down.

"It's true, you've taught me so much.” Nebula nudges her girlfriends shoulder playfully and Mantis looks up.

"What have I taught you that you didn't already know?"

Nebula smiles and tightens her grip on Mantis's hand.

"You taught me about the stars and planets. You taught me how to let my guard down a little. And you...you taught me how to love."

Mantis smiles and leans into Nebula.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me."

"If anyone gives you anymore trouble just say the word and you'll never have to see them again."

"I do not wish you to harm anyone on my behalf," Mantis laughs.

"You are so...virtuous."

Mantis tilts her head, her eyes narrowing.

"It's a good thing," Nebula assures her. "It's one of the things I love about you."

A smile breaks out across Mantis's face.

"I love you, too."

Nebula shakes her head, attempting to hold back a smile.

"Come here." She pats her lap and Mantis moves to straddle her. Nebula reaches up, cradling both sides of Mantis's face. The contact instantly calmed Nebula.

"I wish it was just us. Flying around the galaxy in our own ship," Nebula says as she caresses Mantis's soft skin.

"We can pretend for awhile. Stay here," Mantis offers, to which Nebula smiles.

"I just don't like seeing you put down and-"

Mantis cuts Nebula off with a gentle but assertive kiss. Nebula gets the idea and wraps her arms around Mantis's waist.

"You know I love how protective you are, but really, it's ok," Mantis tells her when they part.

"But-"

Mantis presses her index finger to Nebulas lip to hush her. Nebula pinches Mantis's side playfully, and Mantis jumps and giggles.

"That's not fair," Mantis says with a pointed brow. The look was meant to be intimidating, but it was just downright adorable.

"Sure it is," Nebula shrugs with a smug smirk. Mantis smiles and leans down to kiss Nebula.

"No killing anyone, ok?"

Nebula huffs but nods her head.

"I love you," Mantis tells her, their foreheads pressed together and breath mingling. Nebula captures her girlfriends lips in another kiss, more desperate this time.

"I love you, too," she pants when she pulls away.

Mantis laughs softly and closes her eyes.

"It's just the two of us, no one else is here," she whispers into Nebulas ear. Nebula buries her face in Mantis's neck, breathing in her sweet scent. As much as Nebula would like to say she was the one who did the protecting, she knew Mantis protected her in all the ways that really mattered.


End file.
